


Breaching The Stigma

by SarahZorEL



Series: Domestic Life Of A Resident Superhero [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anatomy, Body Image, Danvers Sisters, Gen, Hope, Kindness, News Media, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Teenagers, You don't have to use your powers to be Super, compassion - Freeform, debate, discussions, pharmacy, stigma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Kara goes the store to buy tampons for a little girl who is struggling to understand what's happening to her body, only to be the talk of the town the next day when she's faced with newspaper articles on Supergirl. Can Kara stand up to help combat the stigma surrounding something so natural?





	Breaching The Stigma

**

Flying around- Kara had been so busy putting out fires, sweeping up debris and stopping collisions on the hottest day in National City that it wasn't an odd occurrence to find herself in this type of _situation._ Drinking gallons of water and hopping from place to place even her Super strengthened muscles couldn't hold out much longer. Wiggling her limbs bouncing around as she clutched the hem of her skirt she-  _reeeeeaaaalllllyyyyy_ needed to pee. _Like_ _seriously._

Often one to wait until she got home because it was awkward enough those few times she'd stood in line like everyone else-  _except she was all secrets and capes_ with people muttering on the other side of the door whilst she relieved herself  _any chance of some privacy? Pleeaase._

But this time she just had to _suck it up!_ Her face was darting between the mall, her skirt and her apartment building on route _there's no way she was gonna make it home_ and by Rao  _she needed to go! So_ flying down she landed with a thud, wincing as she adjusted herself and tried hard not to _wet herself-_ becausethat'd be mortifying. Looking around Kara zipped through the entrance of the mall leading on to the nearest cafe, receiving odd glances as National Cities blonde tressed hero stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the dotted sporadic crowds. 

Smiling and waving she kept her eyes on the prize as she found the nearest restroom passing intrigued locals waiting to buy coffee- the scent gracefully hit her nostrils, wafting through and into her nasal canal, that rich sensual flavour sending numerous tingles down her spine because  _it smelt so good._ Biting her lip _desperation had seeped in,_ she was almost there.. reaching the door cape brushing the floor as an old lady chuckled behind her-  _she was sat down in the corner just watching._ Kara grinned and shrugged before checking the sign and entering, manoeuvring heroically with a power to her stride. 

Finding a row of cubicles she walked into the middle and locked the door. Relaxing- happy to have actually _made it in time_ Kara finished up only to hear a few errand sniffles from the cubicle beside hers. Frowning... Kara flushed and moved out and around to the sink, washing two Kryptonian hands and checking her makeup in the mirror. The sniffles only got louder, turning and walking over Kara hesitated she was about to reach out and knock on the door when a small timid voice spoke up  _I know your there, I can see your boots Supergirl._

Looking down Kara huffed and shook her head amusingly deciding to just go with it "um is everything ok?" 

A few beats passed and Kara was getting worried, refraining from X-raying because that would be a drastic breach of privacy. Eventually... croaking "I-I Don't know."

Nodding Kara asked as she talked to the door "Can I come in or... do you want to maybe come out?"

Hearing the door unlock, a waving voice emanated "You-you can come in."  

Looking downward, pushing the door two- it creaked open to reveal a young trembling girl, no older than maybe _ten or_ _eleven_  and sat on top of a closed lid arms with her wrapped around herself- tears leaking from the corners of two beautiful and fluorescent green eyes. She was wearing a House of El pendant and Kara smiled. Kneeling down bunching her cape behind her as she lent on one knee holding her palms out and grasping at shaky fingers. Looking to her with warmth and love "What can I do?" 

At that the little girl jumped forward pushing herself straight into the heroines arms, sobbing. Kara's heart broke as she tightened herself around her, until a squeaky voice at the side of her ear whispered "I'm I think I'm bleeding." at that Kara pulled back concerned and giving her a once over-  _everything seems fine,_ until it clicked once she'd spotted a small stain on her jeans  _ooohh._

_Riight. how do I tackle thisssss?_

Choosing her words carefully, making certain her face showed only love, support and respect- shaking off her surprise and the  _usual general awkwardness._ Karagripped the girls sides still kneeling in front of her "You've started your period?" She asked inquisitively checking the girls reaction to see if she understood. Two red eyes and a stuffy nose nodded and Kara continued

"Aw sweetie that's perfectly okay, it's normal. Has anyone explained to you how it works?" 

The little girl shrugged.

"How about your mom?" 

Her lips trembled "My mommies gone" 

Kara's heart shattered- reeling "So who do you live with... your dad?" 

The girl nodded "and where is he?" 

"He's at work, he works in the cafe." Kara nodded resolutely "Okay... now how about you tell me your name and I'll go buy something to help you with the bleeding." 

Rubbing her eyes the little girl smiled "Anna" Kara squeezed her hands her face bright "That's so pretty, it goes with your pretty eyes. Okay Anna so I'm only gonna be a few minutes, I'll get you something for your period and show you how to use them and then maybe we can go see your dad huh?" 

Hugging one last time, Kara left the bathroom looking for the nearest pharmacy... the bell ringing when entering and it was fairly empty. Although as she suspected she did see a few eyes buldging at who was in the building. Swishing, ignoring the staring Kara moved along the aisles until she found what she was looking for  _feminine hygiene products._

Eyes absorbing all of the various types of branding- she tried to remember what Alex bought Ruby, picking up a few different ones she ultimately decided on the lowest flow with the smallest packaging and buying both towels and tampons so that Anna could decide on which ones she preferred. Kara walked up to the counter- a few phone flashes blinking as she stood in the que _oh how she wished she'd remembered her civilian clothing._

Glaring at those behind her, Kara paid the kind pharmacist who was more than happy to get a selfie and then walked back to the cafe- her ears started noticing that people were now questioning why she was back twice in so many moments. So Kara buried any residual anxiety and made her way up to the counter. There was only one man who was working "Hey could I maybe speak to you for a minute?" Stepping to the side and pulling off his apron wearily and wondering why Supergirl of all people wanted to see him. Kara asked, "Are you Anna's father?" 

A volume of emotion rushed through his features "I am. Wait... where is she? Is everything okay? She was just sat down there only ten minutes ago- she couldn't have gotten into trouble so quickly surely?!" 

Kara chuckled and shook her head, leaning her face away from prying eyes she told him "No uh, I bumped into her in the ladies bathroom she uh, she was having a little trouble- she's she's started her period, So I just went out and grabbed some feminine hygiene products for her. I hope that's okay, I -just thought being her father you should know."

Kara blushed as he stood gaping _Rao men._

Until he finally sucked it up and retrieved his balls nodding and sucking in air "I-uh, um t-thank you Supergirl you've went above and beyond -I _what should I do?"_

Clueless he looked at her questioningly and so she patted his shoulder laughing lightly "Aha don't worry I'll go take these into her, explain how it's done and then I'll bring her over. Just be supportive okay? It's hard enough being a teenager without being even more uncomfortable because of this stuff." 

He looked at her before deciding to go in for a hug "Thank you so much!"

She hugged back sweetly "It's honestly not a problem."

Returning to Anna, "Okay so with this one you just pull here and it sticks to your underwear and with this- it might be a bit more tricky, you line this up and push up until all you see is the string that's here see." 

Holding out two opened products showing her to thin air Anna nodded nervously.

Kara asked reaching back and holding out a new one of each, putting the rest inside the bag that was leaning on her leg, "So which one would you like to try? I personally recommend that maybe you start with the pad and work your way up to tampons- but it's up to you?" 

Anna grabbed the towel ready to try it for herself, far more confident now that they'd had a thorough chat. Walking out of the cubicle Kara remembered and stopped quickly to remind "Just remember, you have to change them every 6-8 hours or less. No longer or you can get sick.. remember that for me ok?" 

After that she left... waiting outside patiently as her dad kept looking between the restroom door and the customers.

A few minutes later Anna reentered the coffee shop with a triumphant gleam to her gaze striding up to Kara and looking down "Everything go okay?" 

Anna giggled "I did it!! Thank you thank you thank you!" 

Jumping up and down they twirled together and then Kara high fived her "That's awesome! Well done!" 

Snapping a picture- her father was getting emotional to the annoyance of waiting customers, deciding to let him get back to it... they said their goodbyes and that was that or so she thought.

 

** 

Sadly the next day it was all over the news...

_'Supergirl seen out buying tampons'_

_'Turns out even Kryptonians have their time of the month'_

Or the one that annoyed her the most _'Hormonal Supergirl, is that who we really need protecting our city?'_

Irritated- it wasn't until Alex suggested something...

"What were you doing buying them anyways Kar? we both know that isn't your brand or your time of the month your physiology is different to ours."

Kara rolled her eyes on the other end of the phone line "A kid needed my help to get her tampons no biggie... I'm hardly gonna say no am I- especially when she needed my help."

Sighing Alex replied "Well that was kind of you but you couldn't have just done it out of your suit? the whole world thinks your PMS'ing."

Kara laughed shaking her head, brushing a hand over her brow "Rao, as if that'd stop me from doing my job. It's not like I couldn't still hold up two buildings while cramping they're being ridiculous."

A few beats of silence and Alex cleared her throat "I'm not usually one for this but we've been dodging calls all day from Cats office about you appearing on The Talk maybe it might _actually_ be a good idea to go and settle this once and for all."

 

**

 

So here she was. Sat surrounded by four women on the panel talking openly about her conundrum. Whoopi Goldberg asking "So they weren't actually for you?"

Leaving the kiddies personal details out Kara shook her head fidgeting "No but I'd like to point out that even if they were it wouldn't stop me from doing my job. I've been protecting National City for years now no problem, so obviously it hasn't affected me or my ability and I don't know why it's only now when you actually _see me_ buying feminine hygiene products that this becomes a thing.

It's like everyone suddenly started comparing me again to that of my cousin, questioning my skills, abilities and efficiency all because of something that's natural and is completely out of my control, even yesterday when buying them I had people staring, scowling and judging me for it like I was doing something wrong.

It just shows me how much we _still_ need to grow and learn to be accepting as a community. How much we need to talk and open up about the subject to combat the _stigma_ that clearly still exists. It's a taboo subject and it shouldn't be so that's why I'm here now and happy to keep on talking, the fact that women go through this every month isn't a reason to see them as weak or as a vulnerability. If anything it's a testament to how strong woman are, going through that and still pushing on- still doing their jobs and living their lives. It's a testament to how fierce we are!

That and it's also perfectly natural, it provides life... it should be awe-inspiring not something to keep on cringing at."

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
